


So uh..filler thing

by Mitchell_B_Varpint



Category: Shrek (Movies)
Genre: Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:35:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27683647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mitchell_B_Varpint/pseuds/Mitchell_B_Varpint
Summary: Unexpected plot twist





	So uh..filler thing

We had been travelling for three days towards the coast, no pause during the day for any of my companions, nor the camel which was carrying our captor. And here i was now, reminiscing on the podium, chained and standing, staring at the multitude that parted. Then i saw him, his face a greenish hue, covered by a red scarf and his hair a graying white. He pointed at me and said in a raspy voice -"Twenty five rupees and I'm risking it". -The captor nodded, unchaining and pushing me towards the green man, i now belonged to this strange Captain. He dragged and threw me onto the deck not before tossing the captor a little bag containing the rupees.  
As i got back on my feet and struggled to regain composure, i observed that another younger man was giving the crew some small things out of a box. The captain chuckled, placing a hand on my shoulder and pointing at the young man with the other- "This man dispenses the cubes. Compared to him? You are nothing.- he spoke.


End file.
